Stories
by Hicc
Summary: A group of stories from different universes with the Characters of How to Train Your Dragon. Mostly 2 and 3 parters, not sure how many their will be. Rated M for smutt in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is a new one for me. It is technically a cross over with the novel Lords of the Sith and How to Train your Dragon but as it is only a two to three part story and will be placed here along with other such crossovers, we're just going to leave it as it is. If you haven't read Lords of the Sith, there may be characters or situations you may not understand but it shouldn't be central to the plot, although I do highly recommend the book. Now, on with the story.**

 **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

The Perilous was burning.

The mines, the Vulture Droids and the explosive Buzz Droids had done their jobs well. The mighty Star Destroyer had been rocked to her bones but she was still afloat. Gaping wounds had been torn into her superstructure but still the great ship was flying. She had lost countless hundreds of her crew to hull breaches, secondary explosions and the initial explosives of the Buzz Droids themselves. But she and what was left of her crew were still standing.

It had been Astrid's first assignment after the academy. An exceptional shot, the newly minted Stormtrooper had been offered any posting in the Galaxy as a reward for finishing at the top of her class. She could have chosen Coruscant, or Alderaan or any other plush, cushy posting she had wanted, but no. She had chosen the flag ship of the Emperor's right hand, the tip of the Imperial Spear, the Perilous.

She was beginning to question her decision. Astrid had been off duty when the Perilous first jumped into Hyperspace, just settling into the mess for a quick lunch and maybe a nap before her duty shift. But all that had changed when the first of the mines exploded on the hull.

Now, almost an hour and a half later, SF2187 was armed, armored and at her post. She had been put on security detail to keep an eye on just one of a hundred different Twi'lek repair crews dotted throughout the ship. The Damage had been bad, too much for the remaining crew to handle on their own and the Empire didn't have the resources or the man power in system to manage on their own. They had _had_ to call for civilian aid or they never would have been able to get the Perilous back in working order.

In truth, SF2187 was glad for the work, it took her mind off the crewmen, the comrades, the _friends_ that she had lost in the last hour. SF2187 hadn't had a chance to meet most of the people she served with, mostly just other troopers she was posted with, but she had already made friends among the engineers that she had been posted with. It deeply troubled her to know that most of the few people she knew on this ship were probably already dead. She wondered how the other Troopers handled it, if indeed they did.

The com in her helmet crackled.

"Bridge to all security teams, Twi'lek terrorists have infiltrated the Perilous via the civilian repair crews. Execute every civilian repair team immediately. I repeat, Twi'lek terrorists had infiltrated the Perilous, execute ever civilian repair crew immediately! These orders come from Darth Vader himself."

The com shut off with a crackle of static. Astrid wasn't sure she fully registered what she was supposed to do. Without really thinking about it her rifle came up, safety off. The repair crew didn't seem to notice, they were too busy working on the power conduits. They wouldn't even see it coming. Maybe that was best…but was she really supposed to just gun these people down? What if they were innocent, what if the reports were wrong? Hell what if the terrorists weren't really terrorists!?

"We have our orders," the voice of her CO came over the com, loud and clear in her ears. "Weapons ready."

"Sir…"

"Not now SF2187!" Astrid shut her mouth tightly, arguing would do no one any good. Her CO was right, they had orders, it was not their place to argue. "Aim." Six blaster rifles leveled at the Twi'leks, still completely ignorant of the fact their lives were about to end.

"Fire."

The air exploded with the sound of blaster rifles firing, Astrid hesitated for only a breath. Her finger twitched on the trigger then pulled it hard. Her rifle spewed red plasma bolts that tore through the unarmored and apparently unarmed Twi'leks like drops of acid through tissue paper. The five man crew barely had time to scream before their bodies were cold and smoking on the deck.

The more veteran Troopers stepped forward to collect the corpses while SF2187 ducked around a bend in the corridor and tore her helmet off. She dropped to a knee and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach onto the deck. She'd never had to kill before, she had been trained too, to do so without pity or remorse, but all those training simulations had been against armed combatants, not unarmed civilians. That hadn't been combat; that had been murder! That was…

Astrid was pulled from her thoughts by the heavy thud of steel shod boots and monotonous rhythm of a respirator, loud in her ears. She looked up just as a huge, black figure stalked around a bend in the corridor. Darth Vader stood before the kneeling trooper and stared down at her. Astrid stared back, forgetting her helmet as she looked into those empty, black lenses that just stared right back. For a long time all she heard was his breathing, the empty faceplate of his helmet staring back at her in silent judgment. In that moment, Astrid understood the awe and revelry the other Troopers held for the Emperor's enforcer.

"Put your helmet back on Private" he said, his voice hollow and empty like a black hole. "And stand." Astrid didn't think, didn't need too. Lord Vader had given her an order and it brought her whole universe into clarity. Her face fell into a tight frown of determination and she rose, wiping her mouth on the back of her gauntleted fist.

"Yes my Lord," she said, replacing her helmet. She was SF2187 again, and again she knew her duty.

"With me Trooper, I have a task for you."

Vader strode passed her around the bend in the corridor and Astrid found that she had to hust after him to keep pace. He moved surprisingly fast for a man incased in what looked like a literal ton of armor. He brushed passed the other Troopers and the corpses of the work crew like water passed dead leaves, brushing them aside like smoke on the wind. "Sargent" he said without breaking his stride. "I am commandeering your squad, you are with me."

"Yes my Lord" snapped her Co, the entire squad falling into step behind Vader in neat Ranks.

Their journey and Vader's presence brought everything into clarity for SF2187. The Civilians _had_ to be sacrificed. It would have taken _hours_ to hunt down and deal with the terrorists. Not to mention the sheer number of men and resources that would have needed to be diverted from other, vital tasks. It was just tactics, cold and calculated. But that was what the brass was for, for making the hard calls, for giving the hard orders. That was their role. It was a Stormtrooper's role to follow them, so Astrid would. She would never question an order again, to do so would mean that even more lives could be lost somewhere down the line. She was not trained to see the big picture, so she would need to deal with what was in front of her. That was all she could do.

The terrorists had chosen to hole themselves up in the Hyperdrive core, and sealed the entrance. Not an altogether poor plan, the Hyperdive boasted the heaviest doors on the ship, but when Vader rounded the last turn he was a man on a mission, nothing was going to stop him. A group of Stormtroopers commanded by a lieutenant had rigged up a crude battering ram and were trying to beat the door down.

As if that would ever work.

"Stand Aside" came Darth Vader's voice, deep and oppressive like his presence. An electric hiss filled Astrid's ears as an angry red line of plasma birthed from what looked like Vader's fist.

His Lightsaber.

Astrid had heard stories about the legendary weapons but she didn't think they actually existed. Lord Vader hesitated a moment, pointed the end of his blade at the door and, with a grunt, shoved the blade into the door as deep as a man's forearm! The blade hissed and crackled as the metal under its fiery glow withered and succumbed to the heat.

Astrid was in awe, the door to the Hyperdrive core was _melting_ before her very eyes. In a sixty count the door had gone from impenetrable barrier to molten pile of slag on the deck. Darth Vader stepped through the hole he had melted in the door with Astrid and several other troopers hot on his heels. Literally. The Core was empty. Save for a few scattered bodies. Astrid knelt to examine one of the engineers. She knew her, she'd eaten with her in the mess not three hours ago. Astrid strangled a sob in throat before she dared give it life. Her name had been Heather, beautiful woman and _so_ smart. She had come from a long and proud family that had been all but destroyed in the Clone Wars. She was _so_ sure that she would revive her family name, bring it back into the light of power and prestige and glory. And here she was, lying dead on the deck of the Hyperdrive core with a blaster bolt burnt through her chest. They had been so alike, in time the two could have been the best of friends. Astrid was glad for her helmet, for it hid the tears that absolutely could not be seen. With a gentle motion, Astrid ran her fingers over Heather's staring eyes. She looked so confused…and afraid. Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and stood up, mastering herself and her emotions, pushing them to the back of her mind until she could grieve quietly and in privet.

"Damn Rebels…traitors" she muttered, letting the sadness give way to rage.

"Steady private," said one of the sergeants. Of course Astrid couldn't be sure given their helmet coms made them all sound the same, but Astrid was almost sure that the Sargent who had spoken had been a woman. Just something in the tone. Astrid took a surprise amount of comfort in that, knowing that there were other Troopers that understood and could relate to her and still keep themselves together. If they could do it, so could Astrid.

Meanwhile, Vader had leapt down the Hyper Drive well to the Core platform. After a few moments, he returned to the deck…somehow. The well was roughly three meters deep and Vader had traversed it in a single jump. He shouldn't be able to do that, never mind the fact that he was encumbered by his armor. What _was_ he?

"Evacuate," his voice cut through Astrid's thoughts like his lightsaber. "Now. They Hyperdrive is rigged to explode. Nothing can stop it." He got on his com to Captain Luitt as the Troopers and officers scattered like mice…all except Astrid and two other Troopers. Vader turned back to them after he delivered his message to the bridge.

"Get to an escape pod. Now."

"Sir" Astrid said without thinking. "We should insure you reach an escape pod safely."

"That won't be necessary, I'll find my own way off. Now, get to your pods. That is my order." Astrid and her fellow troopers snapped a sharp salute and about faced, retreating back into the hall, albeit with some reluctance.

The three Troopers raced down the hall as fast as their boots would carry them. The corridors were jammed with crewmen scrambling to get off ship.

"Where are your pods?" Astrid asked the two Troopers behind her.

"Section B, bay 34" answered the one to her right, his fellow echoing him.

"That's on the other side of the ship," Astrid said, more to herself. "Take that hallway, don't stop until you are in your pod, go!" She wasn't sure why she had taken control, wasn't sure why the Troopers had been following her. They must have been young, like her. Her companions peeled off as the hallways intersected and she silently wished them luck

Astrid pressed on by herself, shoving passed the crew that wouldn't get out of the way. It wasn't fear that motivated her, exactly. She was afraid to die, afraid to be trapped on the ship when it blew, but that's not what kept her moving forward.

 _Get to your pods. That is my order._

Darth Vader's words rang in her head like a gong. It wasn't fear that motivated her, it was his command…

Before she knew what she was doing, Astrid found herself in front of her designated escape pod, plugging in commands to prep it for launch. She tossed her rifle inside, hit the launch button and dove inside, strapping herself down just as the thrusters fired and launched the pod into space. It was a full two minutes before Astrid could pry her head off the seat, the thrusters burning themselves out to give her distance from the ship. With a grunt she pried the restraints off her shoulders and stood up, looking out the rear window.

"Now get off that thing…" she muttered to Lord Vader, still racing through the doomed ship. There was nothing to do but wait now, she couldn't navigate, couldn't signal, just wait for rescue. She sighed and settled back into her seat, trying to catch her breath.

Nearly half an hour passed and nothing, maybe the ship _hadn't_ been doomed, maybe Lord Vader or Captain Luitt had been able to disable or disarm the bombs? Maybe…

Suddenly, the Perilous belched a huge ball of flame as the first of a series of explosions shook the ship. Then, after a brief moment of peace, the Perilous disappeared into a blinding, white hot ball of heat that looked like a miniature star. The ship was just…gone. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Astrid could actually see the wave of energy that spread out through space from the nova that had once been the Perilous. Astrid blinked and raced back into her seat. She reached up to secure herself into her seat again but was a second too slow. The shock wave hit the escape pod like a charging Bantha and hurled the pod hard to the side, dumping Astrid out of her seat and into the bulkhead. From there everything became spotty. At one point Astrid knew she had been upside down, thrown into the bulkhead a second time, seeing Ryloth grow closer and closer though she only ever saw the planet for a fraction of a moment before the view port was filled with space. Her pod was tumbling end over end. Then, everything went black.

When Astrid came too she was in an Imperial hospital. Her armor was gone, so was her weapon and she couldn't see out of her right eye. She gingerly touched her face and found that the right side of her head was wrapped in a bandage.

"What the?" Astrid groaned as she tried to sit up, her whole body ached. She gave up on sitting upright and let herself lie back on the bed. She tried to piece together what had happened after she blacked out in the pod.

It was a mess. Just spotty images and out of context thoughts. She remembered landing on Ryloth. Or, rather, crashing on Ryloth. She had been thrown clear of the pod…and then unimaginable pain. Her bandaged eye screamed in agony, causing Astrid to mewl and curl in on herself. She heard an alarm go off, summoning a nurse. The nurse didn't talk to her, just checked her vitals.

"What happened to me?" The nurse looked at her briefly, then went back to checking the machinery that Astrid was hooked up too. "What happened to me!" Astrid demanded a little more forcefully. When the nurse ignored her again, she reached out and took hold of his arm, squeezing hard. Or at least as hard as she could. "What _happened_ to me?" she demanded. The nurse sighed and took her hand from his arm.

"Your pod crashed on Ryloth after the Perilous was destroyed. You were pulled out of the jungle 16 hours after you crashed. You were unconscious and near death, your right eye was destroyed by shrapnel. We replaced your destroyed eye with a cybernetic one, it will take some getting used too, but you will recover."

Astrid blinked and settled back down onto her pillow. It was all too much.

"Lord Vader, did he…"

"The Emperor and Darth Vader made it off the ship fine, they're both back on Coruscant now."

The _Emperor_? The Emperor had been on the Perilous when it went up? This was bad…really bad. If the Perilous had been an elaborate assassination attempt on the Emperor...it would mean a Galaxy wide crack down on everything the Empire deemed unacceptable. And worse, the bell couldn't be unrung. Someone had made an attempt on the Emperor and taken out a Star Destroyer in the process. This would mean greater unrest and maybe even a full blown rebellion.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. Don't worry SF2187, you'll be out of here in no time, just try to relax and sleep."

Astrid started to drift off almost immediately, despite the tumultuous thoughts that raged in her head. The darkness closed in around her…and then everything went black and she sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of, A Long Time Ago. A year has passed since the Perilous and SF2187 is struggling to carry on. At her lowest point, a young man stumbles into her bar and into her life, leaving an indelible mark on her for the rest of her life.**

 **A Long Time Ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far away…**

Almost a year to the day after her experience on the Perilous and subsequent rescue on Ryloth, Astrid found herself in a small little cantina on the city world of Coruscant. It was the posting she always should have taken. The cushy, low risk, easy assignment that most top scoring cadets took to live out their careers in relative safety and comfort. For Astrid it was just boring. She spent most of her off duty hours right where she was now. In a small, hole in the wall bar where no one knew her, and no one cared. As soon as someone pegged her for a Trooper she would simply stand up, pay for her drinks and leave. The starring made her scar itch.

Tonight the net was focused on the anniversary of the destruction of the Perilous, replaying holos of the great ship exploding like a star in the space over Ryloth. Over and over again to the mournful tones of a news anchor droning on and on with the same old speeches, the same old promises that the traitors had been found and destroyed.

Perhaps they had, all Astrid could think about was how many people died that day. About Heather, the beautiful raven haired woman that Astrid had only known in passing, but had had so many dreams and aspirations. So many goals that she would never see finished. All because some thug, some _alien_ ,decided that she was the enemy. That her life hadn't mattered.

Three thousand, one hundred and sixty two. The official casualty count. Three thousand one hundred and sixty two! _So many_ lives snuffed out, so much potential! Gone in just an hour and a half!

Astrid scratched at the tattoo on her left bicep. It was a depiction of the Perilous with the words "never forget" and "never forgive" scrawled in black above and below the ship. It always itched when she thought about her first ship.

"Turn it off" she muttered to the bar tender.

"Eh?"

"I said, shut it off" she growled into her glass, draining the last of the fiery liquid. She should probably slow down, she had a duty shift tomorrow and couldn't afford to be hung over.

"Why, got something against the Empire er somtin' missy?" Groused the old bar keep. She turned eyes as cold and as blue as ice on him and took satisfaction in watching him wilt under her frosty assault. Words were unnecessary, he shut off the holo. He grumbled and wandered off, leaving her to her empty glass. Astrid huffed and put the empty vessel down and tried to decide what she would drink next.

The door the bar swung open, the light from the outside world harsh on her dark adjusted eyes. Four young men entered, all around Astrid's age. Two of the boys were long and skinny though one of them slouched heavily, his posture appalling. The slouching one had long, greasy, poorly braided blonde hair. The other stood with decent posture, broad shoulders and a strong looking chest. He had short, auburn hair and a calculated shadow of stubble on his chin. His green eyes flashed with deep intelligence and even Astrid, cold and stony as she was, had to admit that he was handsome. The other two were oddly disproportionate, one was short and stalky though there was a great deal of muscle on his bulky arms. Astrid scoffed to herself, those muscles were all for show. The last of the four was tall and fat with a brainy look to him and not much else. They were all laughing and cheerful, apparently celebrating something.

Astrid hated them for it.

All except for the handsome one in the center. Despite his height and the set of his shoulders, he looked as if he was trying to make himself smaller, shy perhaps? Maybe the group was here for him and he just wanted to go home? Astrid found herself smiling. She liked that one. The group found a booth on the other side of the bar and Astrid ignored them. Let them have their fun, while it lasted. She turned back to the bar and grabbed the tender by the greasy front of his apron.

"If I see the bottom of this glass again, I'm going to be very unhappy" she said in a cool, low tone. The bar tender paled and nodded, quickly filling her glass as soon as she released him. She scoffed and shooed him away, nursing her fresh drink.

A few hours passed and Astrid was finally feeling a comfortable buzz, her mood had lightened some too. She was just about to ask the bar tender for another drink when she felt, more than saw, a body sit down on the stool next to her. She twitched, having not seen the new patron approach because of the damage to her right eye. And the doctors had sworn the cybernetics wouldn't affect her field of vison. Hah! She turned her head to see who had sat down next to her, and was pleasantly surprised to see the handsome auburn haired boy from before. He was red in the face and visibly flustered.

"Um, hi," he said, awkwardly. Astrid studied his face and guessed that his friends had dared him to come talk to her, probably because they didn't think he had any chance. She smirked at that idea. With the right words this young man could have any woman on this tier of Courscant, never mind the bar.

"Do you want to come home with me?" she asked him bluntly. The boy choked on his drink and started to cough, which made Astrid smile. She spared a glance with her good eye at his friends whom, save for the round one, were laughing at his apparent misfortune. When the boy finally finished coughing he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"That's why they sent you over, isn't it? To watch you fail to pick me up?" The boy turned a shade redder and spared a glance over her should at his friends. She knew it. "So, wouldn't it be funny if you actually succeeded? What do you think they would say if you were to leave with your arm draped around my hips?"

This boy was so adorable, the innocent but naked desire in his eyes amused her to no end. She pegged him the second he had walked in. Quiet, shy and utterly too kind to ask for what he wanted. A little Hiccup in every way.

"I…uh…I don't know what to say" he said sheepishly, unsure how to say yes but couldn't say no.

"Then don't say anything" she said, standing up. She slapped a handful of credit chips down on the bar counter and took his hand. With a smile that could melt durasteel she led him through the bar, wrapping his arm around her hips to draw him close. "When we walk by them" she said softly, "Grab my ass, and make a show of it." She felt him go ridged and smirked. "Trust me."

He did, and she was unashmaned of how much she liked it. Why _was_ she doing this, was it really just for him? Or did she need to be close to someone, to anyone, tonight? Where was she going to take him, anyway? It wasn't like she had a place in town, and she couldn't bring him to the garrison. Restrictions and regulations aside, she really didn't want him knowing she was a Stormtrooper…not yet anyway. His cough drew her attention back to herself.

"Something wrong, Hiccup?" she teased.

"No it's just, hey wait, Hiccup?" Astrid smirked and gave a shrug.

"It fits."

"Whatever…I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Who says I did it for you?" She asked, those icy blue eyes looking up into his green ones. "Maybe I just don't want to be alone tonight." Something in her tone gave her away and she could tell he picked up on it.

"Sounds like there's a story there," he said. She nodded.

"There is…but it will have to wait for another time." She smiled again. "Come on." She started to tug him to a waiting taxi but he pulled her up short.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"And I don't know yours, Hiccup. Does it really matter?" He sputtered.

"Of course it matters!" he insisted. "I don't want you thinking I'm…I'm…"

"What? A man who wants a woman?" She smiled and pulled hard on his arm, yanking him into her. "What's so bad about that?" She laced her fingers into his silky mop of red brown hair and pulled his lips to hers. It felt good to kiss again, it had been a long time. "Maybe I'm just a woman, who wants to spend a night with a handsome man." She felt him swallow and surrender, both to her, and to his own want. "But if it means so much to you, you can call me Astrid."

It was very late, or very early, depending on your point of view. Astrid sat in a small chair high up in a hotel room in a nicer part of the city. She stared out at the lights as soft rain pelted the window. Hiccup had proven himself a perfectly adequate lover, attentive and passionate, if a little tender for her taste. He slept peacefully on the bed they shared for the night. There was something comforting about having him so close. It was also discomforting, to have bonded with a man she barely knew.

She was thinking back to that day on the Perilous, couldn't get it out of her head. Seeing it explode, tumbling end over end, all alone in that tiny escape pod. Plummeting through the atmosphere of Ryloth, smashing into the earth. She shivered and quashed a sob, wiping bitterly at her tear stained cheeks with the heel of her palm. She saw in her mind's eye the bodies of her friends, her ship mates, crewmen and women and sobbed again, unable to silence it this time. She heard her Hiccup stir on the bed but could not stop herself from crying, from sobbing. The scar on her brow and cheek burned like the day she had gotten it. Her eye twitched and stung with remembered pain.

She heard his soft foot falls on the carpet and his strong, calloused hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her own fingers around his and pressed her face to the point where they touched and then she was enveloped in him. She found herself pressed into him, as if his flesh was a safety blanket. Another wracking sob tore through her and she quaked in his arms as he held her. He didn't say anything, and she thanked the stars for his silence. He just held her in strong arms against a strong body. A rock for her when she shouldn't have needed any.

They stood there for long moments, naked bodies pressed to each other as he comforted her, not understanding her pain and not needing too. She felt his lips, his sweet beloved lips, press against her temple and she sobbed again, thankful for his attention.

"Take me back to bed" she said softly, sniffing back her tears. Her arms spread across his strong back, holding on to him as if she might drift away if she let go. "Love me again, just once more." She felt him smile and forgave him for it, anyone would smile at those words. But it was his next words that made her insides jump and flutter.

"For as long and as often as you desire, m'lady." She felt the sincerity in them, the meaning deeper than the playful over tone.

She felt more than saw him guide the two of them back to the bed, chuckling when he lost his balance and dropped her on the mattress. She helped him back into bed next to her and curled into him, kissing his chest. His hand traced her check in a blissfully tender way that even the Stormtrooper in her had to melt under. But when those perfect, calloused fingers brushed against her scare she winced and pulled away. It wasn't that he had hurt her, that wound had healed long ago.

"What wrong?" she heard him whisper. "Did I hurt you?"

"No it's…it's complicated…" she didn't let him question her further, silencing him with a deep kiss. She pushed him onto his back and crawled atop him, smirking down at him. "No more questions," she said with a leer. "You're still mine until the sun comes up." She heard him gulp and she couldn't suppress the grin.

The morning sun woke Astrid from blissful and happy dreams to an equally blissful reality. She felt the warm body of her lover behind her, his arms draped around her, her body sore from their activities. She felt his morning arousal on her backside and smiled, then felt him move. "Good morning" came his boyish, playful voice in her ear. She opened her mouth to reply, but the snarky comeback was drowned out a gasp as her Hiccup spread her legs to take her again.

When they finished she sighed into his embrace. The time piece on the night stand said she still had several hours before her duty shift, and she was completely content to spend every minute of it here with her Hiccup. She felt him nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck and it made her giggle like a school girl.

"You have a pretty laugh" he said softly, fingers playing over the flesh of her breasts and belly.

"Mmm, and you have a pretty grunt" she teased, pressing her rear into his hips.

"How are you not worn out, woman?" he asked, exasperated. She chuckled and rubbed her firm rear into him. "I am, I just like teasing you." He chuckled and let out a contented sigh as he rested behind her. There was a long moment of silence, stretching on and becoming uncomfortable. She knew the question that was on the tip of his tongue but was afraid to voice it herself.

"What happened last night?" he asked softly, as if he was afraid his words would shatter her into a million pieces and she would blow away in the wind. "We came back here, had amazing sex, fell asleep together…then I'm alone and you're crying…"

"Do you know what today is?" she asked softly. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head, wracking his brain for the answer. "Today is the anniversary of the day terrorists attacked a Star Destroyer over Ryloth and destroyed it."

"I remember" he said, solemnly.

"I was…on it," she said, solemnly. "When it happened." She stared at a point on the wall, afraid at what he might say. Hiccup was quiet, but he was still pressed close to her, she guessed he was processing what the implications were.

"So…you're an Imperial…what? Officer?" She didn't miss the note of bitterness in his voice. Her heart hammered in her chest and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down.

"Stormtrooper" she corrected. She felt him twitch, suppressing the knee jerk reaction to pull away, she was sure. Stormtrooper's didn't have the best reputation.

"Thank you" he said, his voice a little harder than it had been before. "For telling me." She set her jaw and sat up, not looking at him.

"If you want to go…I wont stop you." Silence reigned and every second felt as long as a century to her.

 _I don't feel anything for this man_.

She was lying to herself and she knew it, how could she not feel anything for him after the night they had just had?

"Well…then there's something you should know about me too," he said and she turned to look at him. "I'm a rebel spy, deep cover for the alliance."

"You ass!" She screamed and threw a pillow at him, his sarcasm was crushing. He even had the gall to start laughing. She snarled and pounced on him, wrestling with him on the bed as she too, started to laugh.

After a few minutes of jockeying for position, and several near pins, both Astrid and her Hiccup collapsed back onto the bed, laughing and breathless. Naked wrestling was truly the best, even if he had cheated by sticking a finger into her…not that she had complained.

Much.

"So" Astrid said from her back, giddy and panting hard. "You really don't care that I'm a Stormtrooper?"

"Oh, you were serious?" Hiccup said with a smirk, "I thought you were kidding." She punched him in the arm, maybe a little harder than she should have. "But seriously, no. You're you" he said with a shrug. "And I wouldn't like you so much if you were anything else."

"You barely know me" she reminded him.

"I know enough" he said with a smirk, nuzzling her neck and chest with his nose, peppering her flesh with kisses. "And the rest I want to find out."

"Mmm you might have to take me to bed a few more times before I tell you more" she teased. "And I am definitely going to need to see if that mouth of yours is good for anything but talking."

"Oh you don't know what you just brought on yourself, woman" he smirked. She lifted her eyebrows in affirmation of her challenge and he dove between her legs.

She was not disappointed.

 **Part two completed and a little smuttier than I had originally planned. But I liked how it turned out. There may or may not be a part three, haven't decided yet. There will be other stories from different universes that are unconnected to this one, just lots of drabbles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 of my Star Wars crossover for Stories. This takes place several years after chapter two, after the destruction of the first Death Star. As Astrid struggles to find her purpose in a Galaxy gone mad, she finds herself captured by the increasingly desperate Rebel Alliance. Who she finds with them is the last person she expects too, and the realization leaves her whole universe in shambles.**

 **A long Time Ago, in a Galaxy far, far away…**

Haidoral was a miserable world. The people were angry, the weather was horrible and the food was almost inedible. SF2187 had spent three months here with her platoon, dispatched from Coruscant to reinforce the Mid Rim. She hated it here, hated the constant fighting with the Rebels, hated the arrogance of her commanders and _hated_ being away from the arms of her lover. She had seen enough action on the Perilous to last a life time, she had no desire to fall into conflict again. Maybe that made her lazy or undedicated, maybe she didn't care? All Astrid really knew, was that she _hated_ Haidoral Prime.

The destruction of the Death Star had been a major turning point for both the Empire and the Rebellion. Most of the senior command staff had been aboard the battle station when it had been destroyed. The entire infrastructure of the Empire had been irrevocably altered. New leaders had to be promoted long before they were ready to fill the vacuum…leading to Commanders like Lieutenant Pruitt.

If there was one thing in all the Galaxy that Astrid hated more than Haidoral Prime it was _Lieutenant_ Pruitt. He was younger than Astrid by almost two years and had the most entitled sense of superiority she had ever experienced in a higher life form. He had virtually no experience, had no sense of tactics and the word "strategy" probably hit him like a tone of Bantha shit. When he spoke it sounded oily and whining, quick to make excuses and blame everyone and everything for his own failings. Pruitt was of average height with a thin build and greasy, slicked back blond hair. A weak jaw and a long, hooked nose gave him the distinct semblance a rodent, something small and spineless and weak that cowered in the dark underground. He was insufferable…and in charge.

"The Rebels have been sighted in the ruined buildings of the Eastern Block. You men are to go and deal with them, take them alive if possible. If not," he shrugged, "just as good."

Astrid was glad for the helmet, she had just automatically and quiet without her consent, rolled her eyes at her commander. He had not actually given them any orders, not even given them a battle plan. Pruitt had just pointed his toys at the enemy and told them to 'go.' It was going to get loyal Stormtroopers killed, and he didn't seem to care. If only Lord Vader were here.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" The platoon about faced and marched off towards the staging area, not a word spoken in objection. Just like they had been trained.

The engagement was less of a battle and more of a bar room brawl. The tired, fatigued and undermanned Twilight Company was using every dirty trick in the book to hammer the fresh by comparison Stormtroopers into the dirt. With no real battle plan and ineffectual leadership, the white armored troopers were dropping like Womp Rats on Tattooine under the hail of blaster fire from the Gorilla fighters.

Stormtroopers were not one to give up easily, however, and were throwing the full might of Imperial munitions right back at the entrenched and well covered Twilight Company commandos. Thermal detonators, shoulder mounted rocket launchers, heavy blaster cannons and more were used to level the ruined buildings, often times bringing them down right on top of the Rebel commandoes hiding in the hollowed out husks.

It was chaos, with no real battle lines and no way to stay with the platoon. A single, devastating strike from Twilight Company shattered the ranks of the Stormtrooper platoon and sent the troopers scattering in small groups to avoid heavy fire from the roof tops. SF2187 found herself alone and pinned down in a shallow crater by what felt like a full squad of Twilight veterans. Astrid could hardly lift her head over the rim of the impact crater to get a bead on where the fire was coming from, let alone shoot back. She was trapped, crimson death raining down around her, exploding pebbles and debris into charred ashes.

The Rebels would have to reload some time, and there was too much fire coming down on her for them to overlap their volleys, at least she hoped. As predicted, there was a lull in the fire and Astrid did not hesitate. With coiled muscles she launched herself forward, firing blindly in the general direction of the incoming blaster bolts. She was rewarded with the audible grunt of a Commando being struck in the chest by a skillfully placed, or at least lucky, shot.

Her legs churned over the rubble, propelling her toward a fallen building where she could take shelter and return fire with more cover. She was a scant four steps away when an errant blaster bolt caught her on the left shoulder and sent her sprawling to her right. She cried out in pain as the molten plasma ate through her armor and seared the flesh underneath. If she hadn't been wearing the plastic composite armor, the bolt would have severed her arm from her shoulder.

Astrid vaguely remembered falling, the force of the energy bolt impacting her armor lifted her off of her feet and pushed her to her right a full 3 meters before she hit the ground. She rolled, totally out of control, down a steep incline of what appeared to be the remnants of a building face into a deep crater. She remembered rolling end over end…but had no memory of reaching the bottom.

000000000

Astrid couldn't move. Her breath was loud in her ears, pulse strong and steady if the throbbing in her temples was any indication. Her whole body screamed in pain, it felt like every joint, every muscle, every bone had suffered some kind of damage. Ironically, it was the searing, throbbing flesh of her shoulder wound that allowed her to focus. The blaster injury acted as a single, painful nexus, allowing her to bring the rest of the universe into clarity.

Slowly, painfully, Astrid managed to open her eyes. She was still wearing her helmet, but her wrists were bound behind her back, her legs likewise secured at the ankles. She heard muffled voices talking lowly nearby, but couldn't make out the words through the ruined speakers of her helmet. It must have been damaged in the fall, she could hardly hear or see anything, serving both as an effective blindfold and gag.

"Let's just shoot him and move on" said a voice close by. Too close.

"What's the point, the Empire would just put two more on the line. We're better off interrogating him to see what he knows. We can always shoot him later."

They were talking about her, at least as far as she guessed. Astrid strained against her bonds but whatever the commandoes had used to shackle her wrists and ankles with was solid and inflexible. She would not be able to break them nor would she be wiggling free. With a sharp jerk to her chin, her helmet was pulled from her skull, letting her mess of blonde hair tumble down around her face. Torn from the tight braid she had kept it in, her hair hung loose and blood streaked around her angular face.

Apparently she had hit her head in the fall, if the dried and coagulated blond on her face and in her hair was an indication. Like white hot daggers, the bright light of an interrogation lamp stabbed into her eyes, temporarily blinding her behind a wall of bright, white light.

"Oh, a woman. Oh and she's a pretty one" said a gruff, ragged voice. She didn't like the sneer in it. Blinking, trying to clear her vision of the blinding white light, she looked at her captors but saw only black outlines in the white light. She squinted, trying to shield her one good eye from the intense glare, but failed. Two men stood before her, though she couldn't make out their features through the interrogation lamp. One was tall and skinny, the other short, stocky and brutish.

The short man whistled, "Whew, look at that scar. Seems the pretty Bucket Head has seen a little action." He leaned in close to her face to look at her destroyed eye and Astrid considered lashing out with her teeth to try and tear out his throat. It was a tempting idea, but she rejected it and just spat in his face when he got too close.

The man grunted and drew back then struck her, hard, across the chin. Astrid just smirked and spat out a glob of blood from her split lip. The short man growled and drew his hand back again but the strike never came. The second man, who had been quiet so far, turned the blinding light away to reveal their features.

And Astrid's universe crumbled into ashes.

000000000000

Her whole body was numb. After hours of interrogation, after hours of staring into _his_ face, after hours of the truth staring back into her eyes, she still couldn't accept it. Hiccup was a Rebel. Had _always_ been a Rebel. He had tricked her from the moment they had met all those years ago and she had fallen for it so totally that he had even said it to her face, and she hadn't believed him. By all the stars in the all the skies across the whole Empire, she had shared a bed with him! Frequently!

And she had been utterly blind to the truth of it all. Was she a traitor now, had she somehow accidently given him secret information that had led to the deaths of hundreds, thousands, of her fellow imperials?

That gave her pause. Exactly how many of the atrocities she had seen on the Holonet had been directly because of _her_? Because of a mumbled word in her sleep or quiet stories told in the dark on soft pillows? And beneath it all the raw, cutting realization that Hiccup had used her. Used her body for sex, her mind for secrets and her grief for leverage. It made her stomach lurch and her skin crawl.

She had _enjoyed_ letting that monster touch her.

After her interrogation, she had been thrown into a dark, wet cell. Where, exactly, she didn't really know. Judging by the metal floors and wall she guessed it was the hold of a small ship, maybe a Rebel transport or shuttle. Not that it really mattered, Astrid had no real desire to escape. Of course, she had no real desire to stay either. In fact, she had no real desire to do anything at all anymore. So she just sat in the dark, and waited.

Her mind wandered, questioning how it had all come to this, where it had all gone wrong, why these people hated the Empire so much. How they could justify killing thousands of Imperials at a time and rejoice in the slaughter?

As a soldier Astrid had done some hard things, things that no moral person would ever choose to do. But it had been for the greater good and she had never been okay with it. Besides, the Empire brought order, stability, and law to the galaxy. Its people were safe, secure. Its shipping lanes and worlds protected by naval might the galaxy had never seen before. So why? Why did so many hate them so much? Hate them enough to target them off duty, to bomb the businesses of their families, gun them down in the street, and blow up their crew transports and murderer noncombatant engineers. Brilliant young people, murdered just for doing their jobs.

Remembering Heather was difficult. The two hadn't really been friends. They had shared a single meal once, chatted and made small talk. Astrid barely even knew anything about her, had to dig into the records to find her family. No parents, just an estranged brother she had never been able to track down. The poor girl hadn't had anyone to morn for her, so Astrid had done all the morning instead. And yet, even though she had barely known her, every time she closed her eyes all Astrid could see was the vacant, terrified stare of Heather's sightless eyes looking up at her. Her face frozen, staring in horror and confusion at her murderer.

Astrid had heard that every member of the terrorist team that had attacked the Perilous had died either that day or in the days after. That Darth Vader himself had executed those directly responsible for the destruction of his ship. But that brought Astrid little comfort. Killing the terrorists, as just as it was, wouldn't bring all those people back.

Astrid was a solder, she had signed up to fight and to probably die for the Empire. It had been her duty and something she had been proud to commit to, still was. Heather hadn't. She'd wanted to be an engineer, to use her mind to solve problems instead of blasters. Oh sure, every space posting held inherent danger, and a posting on a warship always brought the threat of death. But to be gunned down on your own ship, a fortress in its own right? Heather hadn't asked for that, hadn't wanted that. And the worst part of it all was, the poor girl hadn't hurt a fly. The Rebels hadn't cared. Guilty by association. In their eyes all Imperials were the enemy, all Imperials were evil, and they were all fair game.

The door to her cell slid open, casting blinding light across the trooper's good eye. She squinted into the glare as a person stepped in. When the door slid shut she scowled at her visitor, all auburn hair and blazing green eyes. Astrid cursed herself, even now he was gorgeous. Silence passed between them for an uncomfortably long time and when it was apparent that her one time lover was too cowardly to speak, she decided to start the conversation.

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm not so quick to spread my legs for you this time, _Commander_." The rank dripped from her tongue like acid. She saw him wince and smirked, content with the scored blow. He didn't say anything, just stood there looking awkward. "So, come to gloat? Or just stand there looking weak and pathetic?"

"I wanted to make sure they weren't mistreating you," he said in a quiet, even tone. Astrid scoffed.

"Well I haven't had two put in the back of my head, yet. So I guess I can't complain."

He frowned at her again, hurt. Hurt! As if he had any right to be hurt after what he had done to her! He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, at least for a while.

"Are they feeding you enough, giving you water?" he asked. She snarled at him in the dark.

"Just stop." She spat, teeth bared. "Stop pretending that you care, that you _ever_ cared. It was dumb luck that I got stuck in here. You would have been happy to gun me down like a dog in the street before your friend took my helmet." His eyes caught fire at her accusation and he surged forward, pressing his face against the bars of her cell.

"And what about you?" he spat back, finally angry. Good. "If you had known who I was from the start you would have gutted me on the spot!"

"You're damned right I would have" she shot back, letting her own anger loose. "I would have ripped your bleeding heart out with my bare hands and made you eat it! And you know what? I would have been a hero for it. The Galaxy would have been better off with one less Rebel degenerate in it!"

"If I'm such a monster than what the hell does that make you?" he roared back. "You're Empire enslaves thousands so they might strip their own worlds bare, then leaves them with nothing but scrapped rock to call home. The Empire annihilated an entire planet, Astrid! A peaceful world filled with artists and philosophers and philanthropists." His voice was growing shrill and she wondered if maybe he had had friends or family on Alderaan when the Empire destroyed it. "The Empire slaughtered _millions_ of innocent people, Astrid! And for what? To make a statement? To show the rest of the Galaxy that it could? Do you honestly not see how sick that is?"

Astrid had never agreed with the destruction of Alderaan, but she had faith in her Empire's motives and tactics. The reasoning was sound, destroy one world to keep a thousand from rising against the empire. Kill a million people here to keep a billion people there alive. Cold, hard math that just made sense, no matter how hard it was.

"The Empire does what it needs to do" she defended coolly. "To insure peace, and safety." She felt her chest tighten at unwanted memories, her left eye burning with tears that her right could never again produce. "To keep the pirate filth and slavers at bay. To insure that another Separatist Confederation never threatens the Galaxy's citizens ever again. To make sure that no little girl, ever, has to wonder why her parent's didn't come home!"

Her voice was harsh, rasping and wet, filled with the emotion of a ruined childhood. Of a small girl ripped mercilessly from the arms of her mother by the cold, heartless hands of a battle droid. Of a small child that had to watch her home burn because the government that was supposed to protect her, had failed.

"Don't you understand Astrid?" He asked, almost pleading with her, begging her to see it from his point of view. "The Empire has done the same thing to countless other beings all across the Galaxy."

Astrid had the dignity to not deny that, to falsely claim he lied. She knew, knew what the Empire had done. Hell, she had stood right alongside them and helped. She was a patriot, not a fool. She sniffed harshly, regaining control of herself and her emotions.

"Are we done?" she asked, curling up into a ball.

"Yes Astrid" he said with a heavy sigh. "We're done." He left the cell, left her to sit there in the dark. Yes, they were done. Finally, after almost four years, they were finally done. And she hated that it hurt, so, much.

00000000000

 **Well, that took entirely too long to get out didn't it. Sorry for the wait. You'll be happy to know you'll all not have to wait anymore, I am giving up writing. I don't have the time or inclination to do it anymore.**


End file.
